After The Fire: A 'Five Nights at Freddy's' story
by DamnBoi Stories
Summary: 30 years ago, a man came to a place he never thought he would see again. 30 years ago, he destroyed mascots. 30 years ago, he set souls free. 30 years ago, he was killed by said souls. 30 years later, they reunite. They reunite to achieve ONE thing. Revenge.


_**October 19, 2023**_

 _ **Two hours after the fire at Fazbear's Fright**_

After all that. After all that effort of covering the entire place with gasoline and lighting it on fire, he still couldn't seem to die.

"Why won't I DIE!?" screamed a withered, yellow, animatronic rabbit while slamming his mechanical fists on the ash-covered ground. He, Michael Afton, Now dubbed as "Springtrap", kept whispering to himself, "Why won't I die? Why won't I die? WHY WON'T I DIE!?" he shouted, screeching an eerie scream that would make a person's back-bone shiver. "I need to get out of here. I need to leave. I need to find him." he says to himself as he roams around the burnt building, searching for a way out. As he was entering a hallway, he spotted a burnt mask on the ground. He then approached it. It was a red fox mask. Memories started to overflow in his mind, filling him up with grief and anger. His head started to twitch. He then screeched at mask, suddenly crushing it with his mechanical foot without even thinking. He shakes his head, as if to get rid of memories and his sudden outburst. "There's no time for mourning."

After hours and hours of searching for an exit, he finally stumbled upon the exit at the far back of the building. Unfortunately for him, the doorway was blocked. But, that was the closest he's gotten at finding an exit. "Blocked. hmm... Gotta find something to break it down. There should probably be something I could use around here somewhere." He then proceeded to search the building once again. Before he began his search, he took a peak through the boards blocking the way. "It's raining."

As he was searching the building, he stumbled across one of the place's attractions, a purpleish-blue rabbit on a stand. He remembered the name of the character, Bonnie. The thing was burnt, burn marks all over it's body, even having half of it's face gone. He could still remember the time he dismantled them. "Can't hold your guitar now, huh buddy?" As he turned back and walked towards the next hallway, the Bonnie stand fell over, making him turn around to see if anyone was there. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He asked, walking towards the stand. As he approached the stand, a white figure emerged out of the stand and said, " _Why are you always the one who finds... me… first…"_ His voice trailed off as he saw what was in front of him.

" _Oh… Uhhhhh, hi."_ The child said as he waved awkwardly at the withered suit. Micahel scanned the child. It's face and body were pale, like the color was drained out of it. It had a purple t-shirt and red skirt on, depicting that it was a girl. She looked like she was around the age of 7 or 8 years old. She also had two dark-grey streaks going down her face, as if she was crying. _**"huh, apparently they stayed."**_ Michael thought as he waved back. "Hey." He said as the child scratched her head. He could sense the awkwardness she was feeling. How could she not feel awkward after seeing someone **they** killed after 30 years.

"So, uh, what are you doing?" Michael asked the girl. " _Me and the others are playing hide and seek._ " She replied, half-smiling. "Well, where are they?" Michael asked as the girl called out different names. Tyler, Matthew and Ashley. After calling out the last name, 3 more kids enter the room. They all looked the same, pale with grey streaks coming out of their eyes. Tyler asked, " _What is it Rebecca?_ " while crossing his arms as Rebecca pointed at Michael. The child looked at him. " _Ohhhhhh…_ " The children were silent for a moment, until Ashley spoke. " _So… how are you?_ " She asked Michael, trying to start a normal conversation. "Good. I mean, rotting away in a death-trap isn't all that bad." He answered. " _Yeah, about_ _that. We-_ "Matthew explanation was cut short as Rebecca asked, " _Hey, where's Michael?_ " Her friends shrugged. " _I'm here_." A child said as they peaked through the doorway. " _There you are Mikey._ " Rebecca said as she smiled at him. " _ **This kid has the same name as I have.**_ " Michael thought as Mikey looked at him. " _Oh, hey there!_ " He greeted as he smiled as he smiled at him. " _As I was saying, we-_ " Matthew was cut off by Michael. "It looks like you kids have a lot to say. How 'bout we move to another room." Michael offered as he exited the corridor. The children looked at each other, but soon followed suit.

As they entered the main office of the building, Michael looked around to see if there's anything to use to break down the blockage of the doorway next to the office. As he was looking, Tyler asked, " _What are you looking for?_ ". "I'm looking for something to break that block over there." He answered as he pointed at the exit next to the office. " _Wait, you're leaving?_ " Ashley asked. "Yeah." Michael answered, not looking away from the box of dismantled robot parts in the corner. " _Why? Are you going somewhere?"_ Tyler asked. "You could say that." Michael answered. The children and Michael were silent for a moment until Michael stopped what he was doing and asked, "Why did you do this to me?" . The children looked at one another. They stayed silent. "Why?" Michael was starting to get impatient. "Answer me!" He demanded, startling the children with his slight screech. "W-w-we thought y-you were h-him" Michael answered as he, and the other kids, started to tremble. "What made you think I was him?" Michael asked, anger overcoming him again, unable to control himself from shouting. " _B-be-because you...you-"_ The children started to get scared. "What? Because I look like him?" Michael laughed. "You look at every adult like their him." He stated. It wasn't a lie, back then, the animatronics at the old restaurant would occasionally stare at children's parents, even killing an ex-employee of the restaurant. The children started talking."Mike, l-look, were s-sorry, we just-". They were cut off. "Don't call me Mike." Michael said. The children continue to speak. _"W-we just thought you were h-h-him, please, Mike". "_ I said, don't call me Mike." Michael repeated. He was starting to twitch again. The children continued, "Mike, p-plea-". He snaped. "C **A** L **L ME M** I **KE ON** E **M** ORE TI **ME YOU BR** A **TS!** ".

The room was quite for a moment. The children looked at Michael in shock and fear. After realizing what he had done, he shook his head and looked at the children. **"Ah, bollocks."**. "Oh God, oh no... kids... I, um.. I'm sorry. I was just..." He didn't know what to say. The children stare at him, giving Michael a sense of guiltiness. "I was just stressed out, that's all." He started approaching the children. He knelled down to reach their height. "It...it just reminded me of my siblings. I didn't mean to freak like that." He said. Then, Tyler asked, "Why? What happened?". Michael looked at them and smiled (if he still could.) "It's a long story."


End file.
